Modern vehicles increasingly have control devices which in turn increasingly acquire, process and forward data. In order to supply such control devices with data and to carry out software updates, for example, in a vehicle, there is a need for a connection to a data source, for example a computer. For the purpose of transmitting data, vehicles are conventionally connected, by cable, to a computer which writes respective data to be transmitted directly to a memory or a respective control device.
With regard to wireless communication with a vehicle or between vehicles, specific international communication standards have been stipulated, which standards follow a standardized communication protocol which is not intended to be influenced or disrupted by civil communication protocols, that is to say communication protocols available to the general public. Such a “vehicle-specific” communication standard is implemented by means of the IEEE 811.02p communication protocol.
The prior art describes methods and apparatuses which enable wireless communication between a vehicle and a terminal.
The German document DE 10 2011 121 185 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a vehicle key having an electronic unit and a security element, the security element being able to be removed from the vehicle key and being able to set up a communication connection to a terminal when removed.
The international publication WO2014/127429 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, also discloses a method for authenticating data to be transmitted between two entities by means of a digital signature, the digital signature comprising information relating to a respective user of the data.
The European patent application EP 1 216 899 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a system for transmitting data between a vehicle having a transceiver and a mobile terminal having a transceiver via a communication channel with a restricted range.
The document EP 1 609 932 B1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a communication system for transmitting data to a vehicle, the data being transmitted on the basis of a signal from a keyless access system, and a radio signal being used to select and transmit information from a set of information to the vehicle.
The US document US 2009/0160607 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a key fob for a vehicle key, which key fob is configured to interchange information with a terminal, the terminal being able to be connected to a vehicle.